1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to novel salt forms of fused ring structures useful for providing a platform for novel explosive and pyrotechnic compounds, particularly high nitrogen content, low carbon content energetic compounds, dyes, pharmaceutical and other compositions. The present invention includes triazolyl aminotriazine salts, as triazolyl-tetrazinyl-aminotriazine salts, and other such chemical structures as detailed herein.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Development of specialized chemical compounds requires proper precursor chemical structures. Current methods that purport to synthesize 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-a][1,3,5]triazine-3,5,7-triamine all involve heating dicyandiamide and hydrazine dihydrochloride at elevated temperatures (100° C. or higher) for significant amounts of time in order to condense the dicyandiamide. This method was described by Kaiser et al. in a paper published in the journal of Organic Chemistry, Vol. 18, 1953, page 1610.
Using this synthesis method theoretically provides for two possible isomeric structures of triazolotriazinetriamine (see I and II below). The first structure is the [4,3-a]triazolotriazinetriamine, pictured below as I. The second structure is the [1,5-a]triazolotriazinetriamine, pictured below as II. The product by Kaiser et al., resulting from the method above, was assigned the structure of I based upon degradation/oxidation studies of the product. However, these types of studies provide for a large degree of uncertainty as to structure. 
Recently, product derived from the above process was tested using X-ray diffraction, an extremely reliable technique, and, rather than the expected product I as originally reported, it was found that the actual structure of the product was that of II. The commercial product based upon the above method, sold under the names 3,5,7-triamino-s-triazolo[4,3-a]-s-triazine or 3,5,7-triamino-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-a]-1,3,5-triazine, has also been tested via X-ray diffraction and found to be the structure of II. Because of the above error, prior to the present invention, there is, therefore, no known process of synthesizing product I. Additionally, patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,084 to Sullivan purport to use a 3,5,7-Triamino-s-trizazolo (4,3-a)-s-triazine, as well as articles such as “New Synthesis of Dyes of the Triazine”, Series II. VAT Dyes of the Triazolo-Triazine Series by A. Titkov and I. D. Pletnev, Scientific Research Institute of Intermediates and Dyes, translated from Zhurnal Obshchel Khimil, Vol. 33, No. 4, pp. 1355-1357, April 1963 (see also Maeda et al. Japan Kokai 74 24,226 and 74 27,287), are apparent mislabelings of the 3,5,7-Triamino-s-triazolo (1,5-a)-s-triazine.
The effects of the structural difference between these two products on the chemical and physical properties are of interest in any application of monotriazolotriazine ring systems. Of particular interest for energetic uses of these products would be the energy release in detonation, which correlates to the density of the materials. An analysis of densities and potential energy releases of the products reveals that the product I has a higher potential energy release value than product II that is significant in defense related energetic systems. The product II has also been investigated for use in the dye industry as a chromophore coupled to anthraquinones and indoles, and, therefore, product I should have similar potential uses. Other aromatic structure systems also are of interest.
Due to the discovery that the chemical sold as product I is actually product II, and the chemical and physical properties of the two products are significant for many uses, it would be desirable to derive product 1, and like compounds, provide for synthesis such compounds, as well as developing compounds from processes using product I and like compounds as a precursor.